killer 7 and avatar the last air bender crossover
by sevensmith
Summary: a great game and a great cartoon crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Killer 7 and Avatar the last air bender cross over**

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

**This is going to be a crossover between killer 7 and Avatar the last airbender. In this story all killer 7 characters have individual bodies and they have been brought into the world of avatar this is after the events of book 3 and Anng has defeated fire lord Ozai and restored peace to the nations. **

**The killer 7 members have just woken up on the island and have no clue on what is going on. They now have to figure out were they are and how to get back. Now KAIDI has no love connection between Dan or Coyote for now.**

**Also Garcian has no idea that he is Erin or the bloody heartland. Also Harman and Kun Lan are is in the island too but the killer 7 have no clue that They are there. **

**This is a few months after peace is restored to the nation's Tophs parents have accepted her back into the family they still are over protective but not as much.**

**Socka is living with Suki. Ty Lee still hasn't given up on him. Katara is with Anng and Aang has his own small temple were he is the avatar. Zucko still is with Mai in his own temple. And Azula is in a mental hospital on a isolated island **

**Ozai is in jail and zucko is trying to get to his mother from him.**

**This is basically it for the introduction more information will come during the story I will try to keep you guys posted. Next chapter will be up hopefully soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to ba-sing-se**

**As kun lan woke up he found to be in a strange place outside of America actually seemed like it was outside of the whole world some lady wering very torn up clothing told him **

**"you were lying on the street half dead with some very weird clothing by the way son where are you from?" .**

**knu lan replied with him hiding his lying very well "well ma'am I don't know the last thing I remember is being some where very high I seem to loss my memory." **

**"Well let me get you back on your feet here have a couple coin and by the way welcome to ba-sing-se"**

**"Thank you ma'am"**

**Going outside the poor brick house he noticed his god hand was not glowing he explored around the city and walked into a noticeable restraint selling tea he walked in as a lot of people were stering at his very weird coat a old man came up to him asking if he would want tea. **

**"No thank you I've semming to have some memory problems can you tell me were I am"**

**"well your in ba-sing-se the earth bending capitol of the world avatar anng has just defeated evil fire lord ozzi you should be very happy"**

**Suddenly a young boy came in yelling **

**"uncle I'm going out with mai tonight o.k."**

**"yes that will be fine just come home by 12:00**

**"that is my brothers son Zuko"**

**"well thank you very much metting you."**

**"you to"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to a abandoned island**

**Garcian woke up in a sandy beach island in the middle of know were he said to him self**

**"where the hell are we" noticing the other members of the team lying down**

**"good question man" con said tiredly**

**Then the other members woke up quickly.**

** "seems like a abandoned island" mask said**

**"thank you captin obvious" dan said**

**"shut the f**k up guy lets figure away out" KAIDI said**

**"shes right we do need to figure how to get out Con do run on the shore of the island see If you can find any civilization" Garcian stated**

**"Yes sir" Con said sarcastically**

**"every one else we need to find food or shelter we might be staying here for awhile"**

**"but first every one needs to get their wepons"**

**Garcian opened his brief case only to see kevins knives in their "wow this is strange why are your knives the only thing in here?"**

**" its okay we still have are powers we can still use them."**

**An hour later Con returned**

**"thankfully the awesome Con smith"**

**Dan interrupted "just get on with kid!"**

**"shut up F**K face! Con yelled**

**"No need to get loud" coyote interrupted**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Bana-sa**

**As the killer 7 crossed the bridge each one was still wondering were in the world were they and why? When they finally got in the town they were very surprised to see a peaceful stone town kind of like one in poor Chinese town barely any technology at all.**

**So Garcian went up to one of the towns people and asked were they were. the towns person stared at Garcian very blankly because of the white suit he was wearing he said very Blankley bana- sa(this is just a made up name for the town) **

**"What country?" Garcian asked**

**"What what?" the towns person asked**

**"Never mind" Garcian new right that he and the others weren't on earth probably in a different time period all together.**

**"Were in a difernt world al together" Garcian said seriously**

**"What do you mean dude?" con said **

**"I mean were not on planet earth"**

**"how do you know Dan" Dan said**

**"First off I know almost every town village city on earth and bana-sa is not one of them second off they don't know what a country is 3rd off I can under stand if this was a poor town that they wouldn't have any technology but look around you probably have one of the richest towns in the territory my final reason is only Kevin's knives were in his brief case the reason guns weren't invented yet but knives probably were ."**

**" good thinking Garcian the man" con said**

**"yeah so what do you sagest we do" KAIDI said**

**"I say we explore around get to know are enviorment were also going to need to get some money so coyote and con rob a shop or something we need to need to get food and some clothes to blend in every one else can just explore around and try to stay out of trouble.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Blind fighting**

**So Con and Coyote were running over to a main shop center seing a nice store with some jewels **

**"Probably some cash here" con said**

**"Your right their kid"**

**They snuck in back of the shop coyote easily opened the safe and grabbed the jewels then Toph came in yelled loudly**

**"HEY put those down"**

**"Coyote go jump out of here I got this girl"**

**"So its just you and me fast feet"**

**Toph through a couple boulders at con he dogged them easily and fired a couple quick punches and some kicks toph easily defended herself. Con started running around her and did a slide a kick to the chest and got up. Then toph yelled.**

**"Hey fast feet you don't want to mess with a rock punch"**

** she quickly wrapped a couple rocks around her fist and through them right towards his direction con tried to run but it made a direct hit and con fell straight up on the ground Toph then Grabbed him by the shirt and said very seriously,**

**"I may be blind but don't under estimate me"**

**"Wait your blind then the playing fields even" con said**

**"What do you mean"**

**"I'm blind too"**


End file.
